


Kaisoo Time

by Queen_Preferences



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Original Exo Members, Slash, Sleeply Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: I don't have a summary just cute fluffy mainly focused on Kaisoo





	Kaisoo Time

Title: KaiSoo (featuring the other ships)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Exo

Series: none

Pairings: D.O/Kai, Suho/Kris, Tao/Lay, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Chen/Xiumin, and Sehun/Luhan.

Characters: Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joon Myun, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Xiumin/Kim Min Seok, Chen/Kim Jong Dae, Kai/Kim Jong In, D.O./Do Kyung Soo, Chanyeol/Park Chan Yeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baek Hyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, and Lay/Zhang Yi Xing.

Summary: I don't have a summary just cute fluffy mainly focused on Kaisoo

Disclaimer: Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The time was around 6:15 am, at least that's what D.O reads as he rubs his eyes.

Everyone was still asleep from what he could hear.

The sunlight was already peeking into the room revealing the sleeping faces of the rest of the group. Kris was still knocked out his his long arms wrapped around Suho who D.O was pretty sure was awake judging by the phone light on his face. Tao was snoring softly his face buried into Lay's back as the older of the two rubbed circles into the younger's spine.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were tangled up into each other, D.O didn't know where one started and the other ended. Across from them Luhan was laying on top of Sehun, his face buried into the other's neck. Chen and Xiumin were actually awake whispering stuff to each other sharing kisses.

D.O rolled his eyes glancing to his own bedmate. Kai was still asleep his chest rising and falling. D.O sighed knowing he would have to get up to get to the bathroom first.

He slowly began, his leg going over the taller male swinging it onto the ground ignoring the shiver from the cold. D.O was almost over when a strong arm grabbed him and pulled him onto Kai's chest.

D.O sighed, both happily and annoyed.

“Good morning,” Kai whispered in his deep morning voice.

D.O gives him a bored looked because Kai knows that D.O loves his morning voice. It was deeper than usual and raspier, which always turned D.O on. He shook his head, trying to remember that he needs to get to the bathroom before Baekhyun or Lay hit it.

God help him if Kris hits it first. Everyone knew the man took at least a hour in the shower.

“You are so annoying sometimes,” D.O hissed.

Kai simply smirked, “And yet you love me, Soo." D.O rolled his eyes but didn't deny the statement, "Idiot."

D.O choose to relax in Kai's arms because he knew that the other wasn't going to be letting him go anytime soon. Kai was quiet clingy whenever he woke up.

"Did you sleep good?" Kai asked after staring at his boyfriend for a moment.

"Mmhm yes. How about you?" D.O asked as he sat up on Kai's chest to stare him right back down. Kai had a goofy smile on his face, "Isn't it obvious your in my arms. What better why is there to sleep?"

"With Baekhyun in your arms." Chanyeol announced.

"Nope Lay." Tao called out glancing back towards his hyungs.

"Xiumin!" Chen called out which Xiumin smacked him for.

"Wrong. Suho is obviously the best one to have in your arms." Kris hissed from his face buried into Suho's hair. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

D.O and Kai shared a look as suddenly the other started arguing over which of their boyfriends were the best cuddly buddies.

D.O glanced to Kai to find the taller one staring him down, "What?"

"It's doesn't matter what anyone says because I know the truth. Your the best one and you'll always be the best."

D.O rolled his eyes as his cheeks heated up "Your such a sap."

"Your sap." Kai added back pressing a kiss to D.O's lips.

"I love you," Kai whispered as he yawned directly in D.O's face. D.O yawned catching himself off guard, "I love you too." D.O whispered forgotten about the bathroom and falling back alseep.


End file.
